ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa
Melissa is a new UWE Diva who has become famous for bringing the Extreme style to the women's division, as well as being a personal friend to Stoner. Promotions Wrestled for *Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Early Life Melissa Celest grew up in Houston, TX. An area not exactly known for its niceties. As a teen, she was drawn into the world of Professional Wrestling, wanting to give women a better status than "Valet" or "Eye Candy". Being attractive herself gave her many advantages in life, all of which she took full advantage of, although refusing to commit herself to a relationship past friends with anyone. At the age of 17, she moved out of her house and into an apartment with a friend of hers, and saw an ad in a newspaper about a wrestling school that had opened up. Training She decided to give it a try, meeting there Stoner and NC17, both of whom she would end u working with later on in her life. After suffering a concussion from a botched move attempt from a fellow trainee, she was ready to give up wrestling and move on, but was motivated by Stoner who seemed to have a constant upbeat attitude about the whole thing, and talked her into staying. Before the two could pursue a relationship, which she more than wanted, Stoner was hired by a company. Melissa, not satisfied at her current level of skill, continued to train under Dreamer. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment More than three years after that point, she was finally satisfied that she had indeed learned all that she needed to get by. Having still refused to be in a relationship with anyone due to the fear of it getting in the way of her training. She was watching an Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment PPV when she saw her former training partner Stoner taking on Jussi and Christian James. After the match there was an ad to join the company, and she applied. After being hired, she immediately began to walk around and found Stoner, although at this point he had forgotten who she was. She reminded him, and the two became close friends. Her debut match was a tag match in which her partner was Stacy Keibler as they faced off against Lita and Miku Hashiba. Her team picked up the win, and she was in a five-person match for the Number One contendership for the UWE Women's title, a match in which she won. Not much is known whether she will try to pursue a relationship with anyone now, although she seems to have an attraction to Stoner, an attraction that is unknown whether or not he feels the same. Although she is content to keep it at the level it is at currently, many wonder when she will finally make her move. Finishing and signature moves :*'Pure Ecstasy' - (Stunner into Reverse DDT) :*'Flying High' - (Frogsplash) Trivia Knowledge *She named her moves "Pure Ecstasy" and "Flying High" as a tribute to Stoner's drug habbits. Championships and accomplishments *Became Number 1 Contender to UWE Women's Title in her Second Match. Category:Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment wrestlers